Unexpected Sleep Over
by Haruhi Kagome123
Summary: This is about Haruhi's birthday, which she spends at the Hitachiin resort. Rating might change. Its based on a role play I did.
1. Chapter 1: The Host Club

'Mother in heaven...' Fujioka Haruhi strolled down the hallways of Ouran Academy peacefully after school, as she walked to the front gate of the school to go home...'days at Ouran are getting a lot better. I'm quite happy that I'm still in the Host Club - the guys won't leave me alone as usual, Tamaki-senpai continues to force the club into doing his stupid schemes, and Kyouya-senpai is as cranky and evil as usual for some reason. Anyway, everything is as it should be.' She thought. It was a normal day, well as normal as normal can get. ' It's my birthday today and I hope the Hosts won't do anything stupid like throw me a party or anything but I might accept a gift or two. I don't really want anything huge.' Soon she arrived at her apartment.

When she got inside she did her daily chores and cooked herself dinner since her father will be away for a month on a business trip. 'At least I get the house to myself....' she thought. Just then, as the moon started to rise, Haruhi heard a knock on her door. Wondering who it was she answered it but didn't except who was behind it......The Host Club.


	2. Chapter 2: Falling and Catching

Tapping his foot with folded arms outside the door, Hikaru grumbled, "What an insensitive guy, ne? If Ranka-san had fathered seven children, maybe it would make more sense, but how could he be away on his only child's birthday..." Sighing, Kaoru knocked a second time on the door and tried to console his irritable brother, "Maybe he lied about being away so long and is planning a real surprise for Haruhi. If that is the case, I hope this doesn't get in the way." Grinning lightly as he glanced back at the limo in the driveway, Hikaru suggested with a snicker, "If it does we can just blame tono. It's been a while since I've seen Ranka-san pummel him."

The click of the lock turned and the twins instantly stood at attention, readying themselves. Then when Haruhi opened the door, a look of shocked recognition flashing in her eyes, the twins grabbed her at both sides and dragged her out onto the landing to look down on a great display only the Host Club could construct (and afford).

Thousands of balloons in the colors of the Host's roses, were suddenly let loose into the air, cluttering the view until their raised higher into the sky, leaving a solitary Tamaki in the middle of the street with a large crowd of commoners around him taking pictures and gossiping about such a big, unexpected, spectacle and a single red rose in his grasp. Mori stepped out of the white stretch limo with a theater stereo on his shoulder and set it down beside Tamaki, a soft ballad began to play as he began his embarrassing speech. "Haruhi, on this, the joyous day of your birth, I, Suoh Tamaki..."his hand glided towards her on the balcony, envisioning her with his sparkling violet eyes as the Juliet of Japan and cupped his hand around the head of a single rose, singling it out from the rest, "would like to honor you with the Host Club's beautiful love!" Throwing the single red rose into the air for her to catch, Kyouya, unseen on the side of the curb, released a flock of butterflies during the ballad's emotional climax. The common crowd awed and cheered, murmuring to themselves about how fabulous this was though they didn't have a clue about what was going on.

"Haruhi..." he called, softly, reaching for her once more, "fall into my arms!" And just when Haruhi was asking to herself, He's got to be joking, Kaoru and Hikaru began suddenly lifting her up over the railing. "1..." they began, ignoring Haruhi's many pleas to be put down, "2..." still ignoring her threats, "3! Catch her Tono!" The twins heaved her over and Tamaki stepped forward with open arms while the crowd gasped. Kyouya's finger hovered over the speed dial button for the hospital. But as Haruhi flopped through the air, an unexpected thing happened. Instead of catching her, Tamaki was knocked aside as Mori suddenly leapt forward and claimed her in his strong arms. When questioned by the heartbroken Host King, Mori answered simply, "Bad footing..." before carrying into the limo to sit beside Hunny. "Ehhhh, poor tono," Kaoru muttered to Hikaru, who nodded and added, "Hai, he's crushed." The shook there heads hopelessly and lifted their hands at their side in a what's-done-is-done manner and started to head for the stairs. Kyouya soothed the depressed Tamaki by telling him that it was better that Mori caught Haruhi instead of her getting hurt. Also reminding him that he couldn't catch her that time on the stage in Lobelia, but to no avail. Tamaki remained bitter when he and the rest of the Hosts entered the one limo.


	3. Chapter 3: Beach Resort

_**Disclaimer: I do not own OHSHC.**_

Haruhi was still shocked at what happened. She really didn't want to leave her apartment but once the Host Club got her, she could not leave. "W-Where are we going?" she asked still oblivious on what was happening. 'I hope they didn't throw any kind of party.' she thought to herself. Soon, they were at the Hitachiin Beach Resort, where everyone planned the sleepover.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

_**Sorry for the short chapter, I'll try to make the next one longer**_


	4. Chapter 4: Flash Back

While on the ride over to the Hitachiin's, Tamaki noted Haruhi's shock and apprehension and, slowly coming out of his bitterness for not catching her, "Well" he began, laughing nervously while rubbing the back of his head,

"It began like this --"

----------------------------------------------------- 5 Hours Earlier------------------------------------------------

Kyouya: "Tamaki-tono, we should make a visit to Fujioka-san's apartment after school today. Ranka-san is away on business for two months so she's alone in the house and probably completely unprotected. Also..." pushes up his glasses "it's her birthday."

Tamaki: "My, my! We shall certainly have to rescue her from her commoner's abode and spare no expense in making her birthday a celebration that the Host Club shall never forget! Mom! Make the preparations!" He points his royal finger in the usual way.

Kyouya: He sighs, "A step ahead of you, as always, Dad."

Hikaru & Kaoru: "Baka tono, you didn't buy Haruhi a present yet?" In unison, they bring the opposite hand around from behind their backs, displaying a large colorfully wrapped box in each hand. "We'd been grabbing hints from Haruhi for weeks now to see what kind of gift she'd really enjoy. We're sure that our gifts are perfect... Where's yours, Suoh?" They look him over, getting a sadistic pleasure from his torment.

Tamaki: He yelps, a nervous sweat sliding down his forehead, "I-I-I..."

Kyouya: "Bought her a new pair of contacts. She lost them about a month ago but didn't want to tell anyone and can't afford them on her own."

"Her prescription's on the database files in the nurses office," he explains.

Hikaru: Makes a small grunt, disappointed by this, and lashes out with, "So what did you get her, Kyouya?"

Hunny: Bounces up and down in front of the twins, holding his gift over his head, "Ne, doesn't anyone want to know what I bought Haru-chan?"

Mori: As no one answers Hunny and he begins to pout, Mori strides over and confirms with, "Hai," that he would like to know what he bought for Haruhi's birthday.

Kyouya: He simply shrugs while walking to the side, continuing to write in his book, "I reduced her debt by 3%... for now. It had originally been 5% but her birthday cost me a little more than expected when I figured in the King's excessively extravagant tastes. However, I'm sure that she'll be... surprised." Kyouya's lips twitched with a knowing smirk.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	5. Chapter 5: What to do

'I finally got two months of peace and quiet, but I can't be at my own house.' she thought. "So it was basically yours and Kyouya-senpai's fault." Haruhi said a little irritated. "I never really asked for a party." she muttered under her breath and sighed, knowing that she can't get out of her own birthday.

She looked at Kyouya, wondering if he had anything thing else up his sleeves. "I have a question. Why is it that when my dad is gone for a certain amount of time, and I get the house to myself, you always know about it?" Haruhi asked the Shadow King.

Kyouya smirked as he pushed up his glasses. "Ranka-san is quite open with your family schedules, Haruhi." He chuckled a little, as if recalling a past joke. "Of course, he contacted the Host Club once he secured his schedule." He placed a hand on Haruhi's shoulder and added, "I hope you're not thinking of backing out, Haruhi. We've spent quite an amount of money for this sleepover... though on the other hand, you could, provided I add this to your debts. With interest, of course."

"I won't back out. Because if I do Tamaki, Hikaru, and Kaoru are going to do something drastic that could raise my debt even further." she stated as they entered the Hitachiin Beach Resort. 'Besides no matter what I do my debt will raise.' she thought to herself. She looked around as they walked into the main room. Just before she knew it the twins had her in a hug. "Let go of me, please." Haruhi said a little annoyed.

Smiling happily as he rocked back and forth on his heels Hunny giggled once Kyouya had finished threading Haruhi with her looming debt. Pushing past everyone he wrapped his arms around Haruhi almost knocking her to the ground as he twirled her a bit with his overwhelming excitement.

"Neh! Haru-chan! Happy Birthday! Don't you want my present!? Takashi got you something too!!"

He smiled holding onto Haruhi's arm while his other hand held his Usa-chan. Mori was in charge of carrying the presents standing outside still with his stoic expression.

Kyouya took out his clipboard and smiled at Hunny. "Hunny-sempai, maybe we could all give our gifts later tonight. Mori-sempai, too." He glanced at Tamaki and the twins, who were looking earnest, as well. He smiled as he looked back at Hunny. "We wouldn't want the cake to wait, do we?"

About to move, upon Hunny's request, then staying still, upon Kyouya's, Mori looked around for somewhere to put the many gifts he supported in his arms, (since he was made to carry the gifts of each Host and not just his and Hunny's). "Oi," he called to the twins as they started harassing Haruhi. Mori gestured to the presents, asking without asking 'where can I put these'. They ought to know, it was their house and Mori had never been there before.


	6. Chapter 6: The bathing suit

The twins didn't waste any time harassing Haruhi when the playing field was to their advantage. They were at their resort and also Haruhi's was their personal pet for the whole day. Yes things were good in the lives of the Hitachiin brothers. As Hunny departed from Haruhi the twins didn't hesitate in wrapping their arms around Haruhi with big mischievous grins spread across their devilish faces.

"Haaaa~ru~hi~" they chimed in unison, as they cuddled to her wearing nothing but bathing suit trunks since they had been swimming earlier. Completely dry they wiggled the pink frilly bathing suit they had wanted her to wear on Nekozawa's beach only to be foiled by Kyouya bringing customers.

"Oi, Haruhi won't you come play in the ocean with us? You can wear this!"

Feeling a small nudge and a grunt Kaoru turned his head upward and looked behind him to see the stock one of the groups covered with colorful arrays of packaging.

"Aaahh Mori-sempai you can place those over on that large circular table, Arigato!" He smiled softly to the senior as he moved stiffly to the table like a robot.

"Now where were we? Oh yes Haruhi! Let's go swimming and look for seashells!"

Haruhi sighed; she didn't feel like arguing so she took the bathing suit and walked to the changing room. After changing into the swim suit she walked out. She saw that Tamaki and the others stopped what they were doing and stared at how pretty she looked.

Kyouya snorted before he went back to the gifts table. He had thought of slipping his gift in as the others seemed occupied. He was never one for parties of pleasure - he usually went for business matters - so he didn't know what to do.

He sighed as he took off his glasses and replaced them with a pair of shades. _Oh well,_ he thought. _I should do some planning and not waste too much of my time._

He smiled briefly at the group, and wondered if everything was going according to Tamaki's schedule. But then again, it wasn't like he'd check.

"WAAAII!! Haru-chan is sugoi!!!" Hunny looked over his amazement at how she looked. She looked even prettier in it than he had imagined she would. They never did get to see what she looked like in it because of Kyouya dragging customers along. "Ano...Tama-chan! What do you think?"

Resting his back against the wall with a confident smirk on his face, Hikaru glanced to his brother while Haruhi was changing, "If this doesn't make things interesting, nothing will. At least this time we have the day all to ourselves without any customers or trespassers to worry about. Ahh~" he lifted his arms up over his head in a stretch, "I needed a little vacation time. Haruhi, hurry up already, we wanna get back to swimin- uhn..." in mid shout, Hikaru had turned towards the changing area only to notice she'd already stepped out.

Even as she mentioned this fact to him, her words fell on deaf ears. He only stared at her, like he'd never seen her before. The swimsuit actually looked phenomenal on her, even better than they first imagined. It fit her body type perfectly and he had the ability to know. It actually made her look kind of cute and he almost felt embarrassed to really look at her.

Turning away with his face a little warm, Hikaru mentioned a little something about going ahead to the beach while everyone took their time, hoping his Twin would magically neglect noticing his shift in behavior. "I'm just, ano...gonna go get a bucket for those sea shells...or something" he muttered, before shuffling outside in a strangely quiet rush.


	7. Chapter 7: Tamaki's reaction

Having gone away to change into his red swimming trunks, Tamaki had missed the moments prior to his return to the room in which the Hosts were gathered, holding a bottle of sunscreen in one hand and asking Kyouya, obliviously, if he would mind applying it to his back for him. As he walked towards Kyouya, he glanced around casually. His eyes passed over Haruhi but he didn't seem to realize, then with a double-take, he exclaimed, "Aaah!" and subconsciously grabbed Kyouya's arm also dropping his sunscreen in disbelief of what he saw. "Ha-h-ha-Haruhi!" in a two piece! Tama's thoughts became a torrent of _such shapely legs! That look of modesty! The delicacy of baby pink frills over her washboard chest!_ "Uuuwa~"

A hot red blush came over him and immediately fatherly feelings began making him question his thoughts, followed by the duty to protect her virtue. "Uhn-unh..." he quickly began hunting for something to cover her, finally coming upon the perfect solution. With a sudden wump, Tamaki had shoved Haruhi into a rather bulky orange life jacket that was two sizes too big and anything but kawaii, "You better wear this, Haruhi. I don't want to risk you drowning again." Thinking back on those trespassers that had pushed Haruhi over a cliff for defending a customer and how he had to jump in after her to save her from drowning, Tamaki felt safer with her in life jacket, not to mention that it covered her from her ears to her hips.

"Yes, it's quite necessary..." he said to no one in particular, the dazed look in his eyes suggested that he wasn't in the realm of reality just now.

Kaoru had a less dramatic reaction. He smiled proud that Hikaru and him had done such a wonderful job picking a bathing suit for her. Also that his mother had designed something so fabulous. "Good Job Haruhi!" he gave her a thumbs up approving of the look. Feeling his twin's presence leave him he turned and noticed his red face as he walked outside. "Hm?"

He smiled knowing that look, he let his twin have his space feeling that it wasn't the right time to go after him. After all they needed to grow up someday and Kaoru couldn't be by his side all the time. Shaking his head he pushed those thoughts out turning his attention back to Haruhi.

"AAh! Tono!! What are you doing to Haruhi!?!" he grabbed him trying to get him away from the adorable Haruhi before them. "We finally get her to dress up cute and you wanna make her look like a floaty!?" Kaoru began to grumble wanting to beat up Tamaki for being so foolish. This is when Kaoru really needed his twin so one could hold Tamaki and the other could club him.


	8. Chapter 8: The beach

After observing this routine play out, Mori, after hoisting Mitsukuni onto his shoulders to keep him from the fray between Tamaki and Kaoru, went over and stood beside Haruhi. Looking her once over himself, he wondered if this bathing suit was one of the Twins gifts for her. Glancing towards the window, Hikaru's distracted figure could be seen sitting and staring by the ocean. Mori knew Mitsukuni was thinking the same thing he was. Then, returning his eyes to Haruhi and that ugly life vest, he wondered if she even planned to swim. Mori wasn't sure Haruhi even knew how to swim. Every time the hosts got close to the water, Haruhi would always sit out. Looking around the Hitachiin resort, Mori wondered where he could get something to drink... maybe a Popsicle for Mitsukuni. At a loss for what else to do at the moment, Mori knelt in front of Haruhi and began removing the flotation device, throwing it at Kaoru and Tamaki's feet. The loud sound it made distracted them from squabbling. Once their attention returned to Haruhi and her exposed form, Mori placed his hand on her back and guided her towards the beach, knowing Kaoru, Tamaki and Kyouya would end up following eventually.

Haruhi looked up at Mori as he took the big floaty off of her and guided her to the beach. She smiled up to him as if saying thank you. Once she was there she walked over to the water and sat in the sand as the waves came in and touched her feet. She smiled at how it felt. She was glad that they brought her here for her birthday because then she didn't have to spend it by herself again. Her dad is always gone on her birthday but he tries to make it up once he comes home, but it's not the same. She watched as the others came and started playing volleyball or play in the sand/water.

"Oro?" Locked in mid-strangle by the, supposedly, nicer Hitachiin brother, Tamaki stood still after the loud 'smack' of the floaty startled him and his attacker. Staring after Haruhi and Mori as they turned their backs on him, Tamaki felt tears rush down his face in melancholy abandonment and reached out for them instantly

"Noo! Haruhi! Wait for daddy!"

Working free from Kaoru's loosened grasp, the Idiot King ran after them towards the lapping waves, unwilling to be left behind. Tapping his fingers together, Tama stood beside Mori-sempai and childishly complained, "You took the floaty off~" not brave enough to actually reprimand his senior.

Haruhi looked up at Mori and Tamaki. As she did she pushed some of her hair behind her ear, smiling at them. "Tamaki-senpai, let's build a sand castle together!!" she said excitedly. Normally, Haruhi would never act like this, but today was a special day and she wanted everyone to be happy. "I'll gather the sea shells and a bucket of water while you start to build it, okay?" she stood up and looked Tamaki in his violet eyes while she was talking. Then she walked over to the water, grabbing a small bucket, she put it into the water and filled it. After dropping it off next to Tamaki, she started to gather sea shells.


	9. Chapter 9: Feelings

As he gazed out at the soft sky and the waves crashing on top of each other, Morinozuka felt a slightly deflated spirit come up beside him. Giving the antsy King a lazy glance, Mori sighed. Yep, he took the floaty off... Looking over at Haruhi as she made this strangely diplomatic proposal, Mori blinked and then returned his attention to Tamaki again, certain he'd forget all about his melancholy. Sure enough, he scrambled over his own feet to get nearer to her and build them a heavily castle fit for a prince and princess... out of sand.

Mori had seen Tamaki's handy work before and, if Mori had any foresight at all, it was certain that Tamaki's efforts would inevitably fail. His imagination never did quite match his skills. He could purpose anything but could never really make it happen... not alone anyhow. Thus, seeing Haruhi wander by him, looking for shells, Mori offered her a couple of Hunny's tower-shaped buckets. At the moment, his cousin was busy doing other things (-- looking at the little animals in the tide pools on the shore).

"Huuu heouuu!!" Hunny cooed in his own way as he watched the small sea creatures worming around in the water. Turning around he came back to join his cousin on the beach watching Tamaki and Haruhi build their castles from afar.

"Ne Takashi? Do you think Tama-chan will ever realize his feelings for Haru-chan?" Seeing Tamaki stamper and get flustered as the sand began to crumble from him not packing it tight enough he giggled softly at the foolish king."I guess not anytime soon ne? Ehe..."

Feeling a pair of large doe eyes turn his way, Tamaki leaned slightly forward and met Haruhi's gaze, blushing instantly as she tucked some hair behind her ear. Her hair was so short that it simply shifted back into position, but the feminine gesture alone was enough to make Tamaki's heart pound. When she addressed him, he nearly gasped, "Ah-ano," she was so excited to do something with him, how unusual! How... absolutely precious. "Sand castle?" Tama stared blankly for a few seconds, falling into an inner-mind fantasy of the two of them playing around together in the sand, building a masterpiece together. It was like he really was her Daddy. In his boyish English, he responded, "O-kay~!"

Laughing happily, Tamaki scrambled over the shore to clear a spot and began to form the foundation of their superb castle. The sand there was soft and wet, perfect for molding. However, being a little apprehensive to getting his hands dirty... Tama saw Haruhi picking up sea shells in a cute childish and girly way that he plugged his hands in up to the elbows and continued to work with the gritty material. Seeing her place a bucket of water beside him, Tamaki used it to periodically clean his hands so that he may add detail to the sloppy towers he attempted to erect, unsupported, on the shore.

After a few minutes of finding sea shells, she walked back over to Tamaki. She giggled once she saw his attempt at making it. "Tamaki-senpai, you're supposed to use a bucket when constructing sand into a castle." she said, grabbing another bucket and filling it with sand before turning it upside down and pulling the bucket up, making a perfect sand tower. "See, like that." she smiled at him to see if he got the idea.

Mori highly doubted that Tamaki would realize his feelings towards their one female Host member. Even if he did realize them, he'd never admit it to himself or act upon them. He was, however, as close to it as he could get away with. A father's love isn't exactly right, but its love all the same. Mostly, what Mori thought about was how much it would change things should Tamaki finally confess to Haruhi and to himself. He felt selfish, but thought things were great just as they were. They were a family and that was wonderful. Mori couldn't stop things from changing, but for a little while, he was determined to enjoy what they had now. As Hunny giggled and spoke again, Mori smiled lightly at him and put his hand on his head, agreeing, "I guess not".


End file.
